A New Home
by Riversong Fellow
Summary: "Five will travel, three will come, and bring new wonders." When Mudclan, Birdclan, Burrowclan, and Lightclan are forced out of their homes, they have nowhere to live. Now, they must scout the land for new territory. While this goes on, the four clans find out a secret they were lied about for seasons and seasons before. Many threats are growing, and their survival is priority.
1. Prolouge

** Unknown Clans: Book One: A New Home**

**This is my first story, so it is pretty poorly written. Please bear with me on how it is written. If you see a way my writing can improve, please let me know :) I hope you enjoy!  
**

Whisperstar slept soundly in the Thunderclan camp. In a dream, a ginger tom appeared to her. She had seen this tom only once, which he had given Whisperstar a life. She appeared in the Starclan hunting grounds.

"Whisperstar" He said. The grey-and-white she-cat stared at the tom "Five will travel, but three will come."

"Who are you?!" Whisperstar's fur bristled "You gave me a life, but now you tell me THIS?!"

"I'm not done." The ginger tom said sternly "Five will travel, three will come, and bring new wonders." She looked around, noticing that there were more cats with stars in their fur. One walked up to the two cats.

"Many things are starting, Whisperstar, and the fifth clan will return." The she-cat, a blue she-cat added to the tom's statement.

"What kind of message are you trying to tell me!?" Whisperstar has short temper. The two just stared at her blankly. Suddenly, she felt a shaking and paws on her flank. She woke up in her den with Antpelt shaking her to wake Whisperstar up.


	2. The Blacksmith

**Well, here' s the next chapter! I hope you like it .w. So, the plot starts out in the Birdclan camp, which is in a giant oak tree. o3o Oh, I forgot to add, there is an RPG on Scratch called "Warriors of Unknown" Look it up, me and my friendfriend owns it. Its becoming dead D:**

Hopestar looked down at her clan. _I lead the best clan ever! _She thought. She could see Suddenclaw, Hopestar`s mate, teaching Weaselkit how to climb and Featherwhisker, an elder, sleeping in a peak where the sun came in. Hopestar looked back at Weaselkit, who was just able to feed off fresh-kill. Suddenclaw and Hopestar could both see that Weaselkit was not warrior nor medicine cat material. She can memorize long sentences and words, but no combat, scents, or sights. Just messages.

"Hopestar!" Orangepaw interrupted her thoughts. Orangepaw hung himself by his hind paws upside down. "I believe that I finally mastered the sword!" He said happily. The poor ginger tom had been born with different paws then everyone else. His front paws had no pads and the toes were more... spread out. Also, he had an extra toe. To put an image into your mind of what they look like, Orangepaw's front paws looked like twoleg paws with fur. Also, his hind legs are more balanced, so he can stand up on them.  
"Well, show me!" Hopestar said excitedly. The two cats climbed down the large tree, which is the Birdclan camp. Orangepaw's den is low because he has a hard time climbing up and down the tree. They entered the Blacksmith (Orangepaw's rank) den. He started working. Because Orangepaw wasn't Warrior material (he doesn't have claws), and there are already two medicine cats in Birdclan, he decided to create a new rank. His siblings, Darkpaw, Sandpaw, and Birchpaw, helped make a new den and gather resources for their brother.

"I'm finished!" He yowled happily. Showing the blue and green leader, he lowered the sword for her to see. Hopestar looked at the iron sword in awe. The edges were perfectly strait and no kind of bump on the smooth surface.

"That's amazing!" She commented. Turning to Orangepaw, who was hanging the new sword up on a rack with the other perfect one along with a few more weapons he made. "I think your ready."said b

"Really" he said, happier then a slinky on an escalator. Hopestar smiled at him and nodded. The two climbed onto the high branch and started the ceremony.

"Orangepaw." She started "You have worked hard the past eight seasons to prove that you don't need claws or herbs to fight in battle and help the clan! Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and become a full Blacksmith?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Orangefire! Birdclan honors you loyalty and dreams!"

"Orangefire! Orangefire!" The clan yowled. All of the sudden, a cat jumped up from a lower branch. He looked like a cat with wolf patterns.

"Wolfstar!" Hopestar yowled.


	3. Blood-What?

**Sorry for the long absence, school started shortly after I uploaded the first chapter. So, let's get down to the reading of my book...! Yeah...**

****Hopestar hopped down from the top branch, approaching Wolfstar. Two Hopestar warriors, Hornetflight and Finchfur, surrounded him.

"Kitty...pets..." The Mudclan leader studdered "Taking over..." Just then, Hopestar noticed that he was scarred badly and almost dead.

"Kittypets!?" Scorchfoot, a black tom, spat "Mudclan is weak, we shouldn't help them, Hopestar!" Hopestar just stared with her mouth open.

"Take Wolfstar to Windover! Finchfur, Hornetflight, and Scorchfoot, come with me!"Hopestar hopped down the branch and off the tree and towards the Mudclan camp."

"And stay out!" Yelled the grey-blue tom with a purple collar and the last of Mudclan walked out of their camp. Well, now it's Bloodclan's camp. Hopestar looked behind her as the bloodthirsty cats gathered around Dirtheart, the now-dead Mudclan warrior, and leaned over him, their hungry eyes...You know what? This is just wrong. Let's skip that fact.

"I don't believe it." Jesterclaw said sorrowfully.

"Mudclan can stay at the Birdclan camp and hunt there." Hopestar said slowly.

"What will happen now?" asked Royalkit, the smallest kit in Mudclan, her blue eyes fulled with sorrow.

"You will be fine for tonight." said Whisperscar, her mother.

"But what about tomorrow?" said Gingersong, the deputy, "And the next? And the next?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Hopestar said.

**Sorry it's short- I keep getting distracted. Yeah XD I'll cya later, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Risin Betrayers

**FINALLY! I'm back wit a new chapter of the Unknown Clans *sound effects* OoOoOoOoO**

**I made a few mistakes with the last chapter, so I'll try not to rush with this one.**

"My kit!" Yelled Whisperscar as she frantically threw the bedding up in the air for Royalkit "Where is my kit!?"

Orangefire entered the den "I have Royalkit's scent!" he told her "Follow me!"

The two cats ran out of the den and hopped tree branch to tree branch. They both could see scratch marks where the kit almost fell off. While the two were walking towards where Royalkit was, Whisperscar couldn't help but notice the leather thing around Orangefire's waist that was carrying a sword.

Whisperscar ran into Orangefire's behind when he stopped. "What's the hold up!?" she hissed.

"This is the border." Orangefire was shocked.

"But- But he couldn't have gone to Bloodclan! Royalkit would be fresh-kill by morning!"

"I'm so sorry." Orangefire stood up on his hind legs and ran back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Let all cats old enough to catch and eagle come and gather at the TreeHeart to hear my words!" Hopestar yowled loud enough for the clan to hear. It had been two moons since Royalkit went missing, and Whisperscar was now staying in the Warrior's Den. "This Leaf-Bare had been hard, but the New-Leaf will bring new signs of prey and kits!" The cats cheered.

"Shall I increase patrols?" Yelled Finchfur, the deputy.

"Yes! Have a patrol go after this meeting! Make it a hunting patrol!"

Finchfur nodded.

"Attack!" a yowl was heard from the leaves and five patrols of Bloodclan cats jumped out of the bushes. All with collars studded with teeth and scars from battles and training.

But there were a few cats that caught Hopestar's eyes.

Mousetail! He betrayed Lightclan by wearing that bone-encrusted collar!

Sandtail! That skunksack of a warrior always seemed to hate Burrowclan!

"Royalkit!" she heard a yowl coming from Whisperscar. Hopestar hopped up to the TreeHeart to get a good view. There was Royalkit, two moons older, wearing a collar studded with teeth and bones, fighting his own mother.

"No wonder why Mudclan lost their camp!" Royalkit yelled "They are weak! Weaker then a four-moon-old kit like me! I've killed one of you already, and now you'll be my second!"

Hopestar jumped down from the TreeHeart and onto Royalkit. The two rustled for a while before Hopestar dropped onto the branch with a huge gash in her thought.

Wolfstar must have seen this because he yelled "Birdclan! Mudclan! Retreat! Empty the camp!"

Orangefire picked up Hopestar and carried her out. This is the moment where she blacked out into the trance of loosing a life.


	5. Another Prophecy

**AND... I'm back with a new chapter! I'm trying to post more, and I have the next two chapters planned out ^^ Without further ado, this chapter is taking place in the Thunderclan camp, the night after Whisperstar got the dream. **

"Ringpad? are you there?" Whisperstar poked her head into the Thunderclan medicine den "Hello?"

"Yes, Whisperstar?" A dark brown tabby tom replied.

"Honeypaw, can you get Ringpad for me please?"

The deaf tom padded off to get his mentor, who was sleeping. After he got up, Whisperstar told the medicine cat to walk with her.

"What's the occasion?" Asked Ringpad, the Thunderclan medicine cat.

"I had a dream last night." Whisperstar started "From Starclan."

"Oh my goodness, what did they say?!"

"Well, they said 'Five will travel, three will come, and bring new wonders. And the fifth clan will return.' Oh, Ringpad what do they mean?"

The brown tom was silent for a moment, soon to say "I don't know. Who was with you?"

"Heck should I know. Way too confusing."

"Well, while I'm out here-"

**_WHAM!_**

Ringpad was cut off from Whisperstar banging her head on a low branch.

"Fox dung! Not again!" he said and started carrying his leader back to camp.


	6. Temporary Home

_**Hello!**_** I am here with a new chapter of A New Home! This time it is at the outside territory of the Bridclan, Mudclan, Lightclan, and Burrowclan! Well, the chapter will explain the rest :| Now, onto the-**

**Birdstar: HEY! You forgot about me!**

**Wolfstar: *slaps* YOU ARE DEAD!**

**Me: Onto the story!**

* * *

"Is everyone here?" asked Burrowstar.

"Present!" yelled the blue she-cat known as Hopestar.

"Eh... here" Grunted Wolfstar.

"Sunstar is here, but is losing a life!" Yelled Rustfoot, the Lightclan deputy.

"Good." Burrowstar stated "Does anybody know anything about the enemy with the bone collars?"

"I do!" Orangefire happily said "Their name is Bloodclan, but that is all."

"Thank you. Anyone else?" Wolfstar nudged Hopestar. Hopestar's eyes grew wide.

She shouted "No! That is a thing of the past!" and sunk her head down deeper

"Is that all?"

A long moment of silence...

Silence...

Just silence until the morning, when cats were getting up.

The deputies started giving orders, cats sharing tonges, and plans were made. Apparently, some cats stayed up all night on vigil for Dirtheart. Hopestar was sitting alone along a large boulder. That is, until Weaselkit popped up.

"Mommy!" she said "Want to play?"

"Not now, honey." Hopestar responded "I want to be alone." Sorrow came from her kit, and Hopestar felt bad. Sunstar weakly got up and walked out of the temporary camp-like area. The Birdclan leader assumed she was hunting.

~WOLFSTAR'S POINT OF VIEW (First Person)~

What will I say? This is going to be hard. Oh...

I padded out from my nest and grabbed a mouse. My favorite.

"Wolfstar, do you want to play?" asked a strangly purple-ish kit "Mommy and Daddy don't want to." I smiled. I think this is Hopestar's kit... She's kinda cute. I gently put my paw on the kit's head and said "Well, what's your name, little one?"

"I'm Weaselkit!" she puffed out her chest.

I grinned and, playfully, said "RAWR! I'm a Lightclan warrior that wants to invade your camp!"

"Back away, evil Lightclan!" Weaselkit jumped on my head.

We played like this or a while. Sunstar was in the distance, giggling, until she stopped and noticed we were making fun of HER clan. "Wait- WHAT?" she said.


	7. Stressful Times

Hopestar giggled over the sight of Wolfstar playing silly with her kit. Everyone stopped when a shriek was heard from the shady boulder that Hopestar sat on. She turned around, only to be horrified. Orangefire lay sprawled out and stomach gashed from neck to tail. There, over his dead body, with blood in her around mouth, was Sunstar. She had a grin on her face and was licking her chops. Cats gathered on top of the boulder.

Darkstorm, a new warrior who was also Orangefire's brother, leaped at Sunstar. "WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" He yelled. "Revenge!" Sunstar yelled back. Everyone froze, puzzled. "Birdclan had picked my loved ones off one by one!"

"Don't you get it? Sunstar said "Birdclan ruined my LIFE! I built it up, and you crumbled it down!

Suddenly, Hopestar saw a flashback. Not hers, but someone else's.

"Hey, Sunheart! I know your my sister and not my apprentice, but will you take these herbs to Scarletstar? She's pretty sore." Asked a young tabby she-cat. "No problem!" Said a golden she-cat. Hopestar assumed that was Sunstar as a warrior. Sunheart padded to a den and handed a cherry tom the herbs. "Thank you Sunheart." He said weakly "You know, Birdclan beat me up pretty bad. I might go to Starclan soon." Sunheart snorted. "Starclan is just a myth for kits. You know you will wander as a spirit, instead. Anyway, your fine. Just a little sore, I bet." "No." Started Scarletstar "I am not fine. I will be gone soon. You will be leader" A tear ran down his fragile face "I can see the light." "Scarletstar! No!" She yowled, and bent her head down on the dying leader. "Good-bye..." Scarletstar said, before falling asleep for the last time. "No..."Sunheart moaned "Not him, too." She looked up into the sky "I promise you, Scarletstar, I will pay my revenge on Birdclan. Just you watch."

Hopestar snapped back to reality 'Sunstar didn't believe in Starclan?' She thought 'Then who gave her the nine lives?' "Don't you see?!" Yelled Sunstar. Suddenly, Hopestar noticed that the Lightclan leader was directing that towards her. Rustfoot hopped down from the rock and said "Why, Sunstar?"

Without hesitant, Sunstar said "You fool! I had told you! REVENGE!"

"I'm sorry, but you can no longer be leader of Lightclan. If you are seen anywhere near the clans after today, you will be killed." Sunstar darted near the forest, but stopped at the edge "Forget all of you! Screw the clans! I don't need ANY of you! And she ran off. Rustfoot slunked back under the shadows of the boulder.


End file.
